Un vampiro entre nosotros
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: Es Halloween Shuggazoom, la gente sale disfrazada, los chicos piden dulces, el escuadrón no sabe si salir o quedarse en el ciber robot, un animado Chiro, decide salir, sin saber que una sombra esta acechando la ciudad. Cap.8UP!
1. Introducción del clan Yuki y del clan de

**t** Un vampiro entre nosotros **t**

Hola, como están, bueno aquí otra de mis ocurrencias, así que empecemos

Vampire: Bueno se acerca Halloween y se me ocurrió este fic

Wind: de que será

Rogue: si di

Dark: que bien un fic de Halloween

Vampire: bueno creo que será el 2 del escuadrón que haga

Dark: me parece bien

Vampire: igual a mi

Es HalloweenShuggazoom, la gente sale disfrazada, los chicos piden dulces, el escuadrón no sabe si salir o quedarse en el ciber robot, un animado Chiro, decide salir, sin saber que una sombra esta acechando la ciudad. Antauri y los demás deciden también disfrazarse, para la ocasión. Lo que no saben es que un vampiro ha llegado a la ciudad, junto con el un cazador.

¿Qué pasara con ese vampiro, logrará transformar alguno del escuadrón?, ¿Quién será su primera víctima?, ¿logrará pasar desapercibido? ¿Podrá Antauri proteger a Nova, Sprx, Gibson, Otto, y sobre todo a su protegido y/o hijo? ¿Podrán los del escuadrón tener un Halloween normal?

¿Qué tiene que ver el cazador con todo esto? ¿Podrá ayudar al escuadrón para vencer al vampiro? ¿Quién es el malo el cazador o el vampiro? ¿Quién será el cazado y quien el cazador? ¿Habrá una explicación para todo eso? ¿Cuál será? Lean y dejen reviews

Contiene: Angst/Drama/ Familia/ Dolor/ ¿Romance?/OOC/Song Fic

Nota: Haru y Sky son míos

Nota2: Haru es un vampiro, de un planeta llamado Ataría y Sky es un cazador del mismo planeta, que viajo a Shuggazoom para detenerlo. Probablemente uno de los del escuadrón se ha convertido no diré quien y las parejas podrán salir por si solas, estarán un poco OOC y tal vez ponga alguna letra de cualquier canción, no se si alguien morirá en este fic, si va hacer largo y posiblemente haya secuela, Jin may no aparecerá en este fic o si sale yo se los haré saber esta bien.

Dark: el Súper escuadrón ciber monos híper fuerza no nos pertenecen sino a su creador, si fuera así, habría la tan esperada 5ta. Temporada, pero por desgracia no es así, solo nos pertenece este fic y Haru y Sky, que no tienen nada que ver con algún anime, manga, etc., el planeta Ataría es un planeta ficticio. Habrá prologo

Al fic.

Cap.1 Introducción del clan Yuki y del clan de los Raven

Ataría, un planeta donde los habitantes viven en paz, en tranquilidad, no había problemas. Pero en ese mismo planeta habitaban dos clases, una permanecía oculta, entre la oscuridad, muy pocas veces vista en el día y no era que le temieran de hecho, se hacían pasar por mortales, permitiendo así que ese clan se mezclara entre la multitud sin ser notada o detectada ese clan era el de los Yuki (Vampire: significa nieve en japonés); el otro clan era el de los Raven quienes eran los que mantenían la paz en la zona donde habitaban los Yuki, ambos clanes estaban en paz, mientras los segundos no se pasaran de la ralla.

Los Yuki no lastimaban a nadie, solo si era o llegaba hacer necesario, solo lo hacían para defenderse, en caso de se sintieran en peligro, pero en fin el clan no era de los que salieran a la ciudad a beber sangre o a matar gente; pero no se deben confiar o no en luna llena, sale a flote su naturaleza, indomable, fría y demás cosas; pero, sabían como mantenerse al margen, cuando lo ameritaba dejaban a sus victimas casi sin vida o simplemente los dejaban en coma, en este caso, solo toman la mitad de la sangre o sea que no los matan por completo; otra cosa es que rara ves transforman, ellos lo pueden hacer con cualquiera que ellos quieran, no importa que sean, a ellos les da igual, son románticos por naturaleza, son un poco protectores y sobre todo con los seres que ellos cuidan (celan, custodian, velan, defienden y vigilan) y adoptan, son algo cariñosos, son elegantes, un poco manipuladores, saben ganarse a cualquiera sin importar que o quien sea, son serios, cuando se requiere, harán lo que sea para obtener lo que quieren, y pelearan, por ello si se requiere/amerita.

Son buenos padres, ya que nunca dejan solos a sus retoños, sin importar con quien se hayan unido. Son buenos por naturaleza salvo como se dijo en luna llena son distintos, no los hagas enojar, porque suelen tener pésimo carácter en su forma vampiríca.

Suelen ser tranquilos y amables con los que los rodean. No te acerques a sus retoños son fieros a la hora de protegerlos, les gusta salvar a los seres con los que sean acercado; suelen adoptar a sus hijos, cuando no llegan a tener pareja femenina, pero aun así no les importa con quien o con que se hayan unido, sus preferencias van desde mujeres, hombres, etc. Son muy leales y fieles en todos los aspectos, sobre todo con los seres que cuidan.

Su apariencia es humana, suelen tener los ojos de color verde, o azules, en su apariencia de vampiros sus ojos son más oscuros llegando desde el ámbar, hasta el carmesí. Su piel es normal desde morena, aperlada o incluso blanca, en su forma original son blancos, sin ser tan pálidos. No suelen tener enemigos, solo los del clan de los Raven, ya que no comparten las mismas intenciones, opiniones, etc.

No tienen comida predilecta/favorita, en su forma humana, comen de todo, en su forma vampiríca son más refinados, son elegantes, galantes, saben lo que van a comer, para poder sobrevivir, suelen ser vegetarianos en algunas ocasiones, les gusta todo tipo de carne (Vampire: excepto la humana, que les suele desagradar mucho, solo si acaso la sangre)

No les gusta la sangre amarga, la prefieren dulce, de ves en cuando un poco agridulce, suelen cazar a sus presas, esto llega a causar que los Raven intervengan para pararlos, ya que una vez que identifican a su presa, no descansaran hasta que la obtengan. Esto es en el caso de la comida.

Cuando se enamoran, en su forma humana son amables, tolerantes, pacientes, amistosos, etc.; pero en su forma de vampiros uy!, cuidado suelen ser todo lo contrario.

Si un cazador llega a herir a su ser más querido, o cualquier cosa, sea persona, etc., no descansara hasta que ese ser pague (Vampire: no me pregunten como)

Como familia son unidos, se cuidan unos a otros, se protegen, no hay como ellos, pero en su forma normal, mejor ni meterse con ellos, suelen casar todos juntos.

Su complexión es delgada, tanto en su forma humana como en su forma vampiríca.

Las mujeres por lo común tienen pelo lacio y/u ondulado, ya sea corto o largo, amarrado o suelto, de color negro, pelirrojo o rubio, no cambia en su forma original.

En los hombres igual, solo que el pelo lo llegan a tener negro, rubio, pelirrojo, plateado, gris oscuro o claro, el pelo lo, tienen amarrado en una coleta, o lo pueden traer suelto, a veces lo traen corto, se tiende a oscurecer en su forma normal.

Los Raven son todo lo contrario a los Yuki, son leales, defenderán a quienes vean en peligro, no dudan en ayudar a la gente o a quien sea, etc. Son cazadores, y guardianes del planeta Ataría, se encargan de mantener al margen a los del Clan Yuri, ya que los segundos suelen, ser agresivos. Comen de todo, son sobrevivientes por naturaleza, usan sus armas, en caso de ser necesario, etc.

Son de complexión, baja, o algunas veces de complexión alta, su piel varia, el color de los ojos los tienen desde marrón, llegan hacer lilas o incluso hasta grises. El pelo en las mujeres es igual que el clan de los Yuri, desde rubios, hasta pelirrojo o negro, como la excepción de que suelen ser castaño oscuro o claro, lo traen corto o largo, pero no ondulado. Los hombres llegan a tener el pelo, lila, azul, naranja, blanco, incluso rubio o negro, el pelo lo traen corto, no suelen usarlo largo, salvo algunas veces.

La familia es unida, leal, confiable, al contrario de los Yuki que también suelen serlo también, y es casi en lo único en lo que se entienden, ambos clanes.

Suelen tener parejas normales, ya que a ellos si les importa, la persona con las que se casan, no como al clan de los Yuki que no tienen preferencias sexuales (Vampire: o sea que admiten tanto, mujeres, como hombres, razas diferentes, varias, etc.)

Los Raven también protegen a los suyos, pero no al grado de ponerse agresivos como los Yuki.

Los Yuki por lo general duermen lo normal que los humanos, pero también guardan sus energías para la noche, que es cuando más las necesitan, no duermen en ataúdes o sarcófagos (Vampire: que creo que la segunda es lo más correcto).

Los Raven están siempre al tanto de todo, y pueden pasarse días y noches sin descansar.

Los dos clanes en si no se llevan del todo bien, ya que no concuerdan en casi nada, solo que ambos son leales, confiables, en todo lo demás ya no están tan de acuerdo que digamos.

La rivalidad entre ellos es otra historia y si quieren saber como es que llegaron a enemistarse al grado de que ambos se destruyan uno al otro…

Se preguntaran que pasara con los dos clanes, y de la llegada del único cazador y del único sobreviviente del Clan Yuki y de la llegada de ambos a Shuggazoom…se quedara en incógnita por ahora.

Los invito a leer, esta historia, donde se sobrevive, se lucha por la vida de otros, y se obtiene un alto precio por ello, ¿se convertirá alguien en un vampiro?, ¿el cazador, tendrá a su presa?, ¿Qué precio se obtiene, por el amor de alguien?, ¿habrá una nueva familia de vampiros en Shuggazoom? ¿Alguien saldrá herido?...todas sus preguntas serán respondidas, en los capítulos venideros.

Por lo pronto disfruten esta historia, de noche de brujas, donde hasta el valor de uno se pone a prueba,

Vampire: esta fue la introducción y el cap. 2 es el prologo

Dark: esta parte fue algo así como el profile de los dos clanes

Vampire: así es, esta parte es la introducción, el cap. 2 será el prologo y se dirá como se llego a enemistar los dos clanes y como llego Haru y Sky a Shuggazoom

Nos vemos en el cap. 2

Vampire: quiero agradecer a Ghoststeve, por su ayuda, en mi fic de happy father´s day y agradecerle, por el prologo de mi otra historia, que es completamente original, referindome a los personajes, ya que me inspire en el súper escuadrón ciber monos hiperfuerza

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

Hasta la próxima

Adiós


	2. Poder Divino

**t** Un vampiro entre nosotros **t**

¡Hola!, como están, bueno este es el cap. 2

Vampire: lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el cap.2

Wind y Rogue: disfrútenlo

Dark: Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Híper fuerza ¡Ya! , no nos pertenece es de Ciro Nieli, todo lo referente a los clanes Raven y Yuki, así como el Planeta Ataría nos pertenece a nosotras y este fic lo estamos haciendo junto con el autor Ghost Steve Hanz Marode es un personaje de su autoría.

Al fic

Cap. 2 Poder Divino

Era de noche y llovía en el planeta Ataría, acababa de anochecer y el viento frío movía a los árboles produciendo sonidos guturales y dándole a la calle un aspecto realmente macabro. La tenue luz de los faros apenas alumbran lo suficiente para más o menos ver que una figura encapuchada caminaba en círculos por un pequeño jardín, ahora desprovisto de gente debido a la avanzada hora.

Hanz Marode, un muchacho tímido y flacuchento, observaba desde el balcón de su casa el oscuro pedazo de naturaleza. Iba a ese lugar con regularidad y nunca le tomaba mucho interés, no obstante, desde hacía varias noches le había llamado la atención aquella figura que rondaba dando vueltas por el jardín justo cuando todos los demás se habían ido.

Ni el frío, ni la lluvia ni, la escasez de luz parecían importunar a ese individuo que se paseaba tranquilamente con una gracia y estilo singulares. Era como si flotara en el aire, como si la misma noche y él fueran uno solo. Hanz era un chico curioso y algún tiempo llevaba que deseaba ir a investigar y preguntarle a esa persona la razón de su extraño comportamiento. Sin embargo siempre era detenido por su madre, la cual no lo tenía siempre bien vigilado y no le permitía salir a esa hora.

Afortunadamente para él, esa noche la señora Marode había tenido que salir a acompañar a una amiga al médico. La casa era literalmente toda para él y esta vez nada ni nadie podía obstaculizarlo. Hanz había esperado por horas hasta el momento en que el encapuchado apareciera para entonces salir a su encuentro. Detestaba salir mientras llovía pero difícilmente tendría otra oportunidad como la que se le estaba presentando ene se momento.

El muchacho tomó su impermeable y salió lo más sigiloso que pudo de su casa. Nadie lo vigilaba y no era necesario tomar ese tipo de precauciones, mas la costumbre lo obligaba a cuidar mucho cada uno de sus pasos. Esperó unos segundos antes de avanzar, probablemente para tomar algo de valor, eventualmente inició el camino hacia donde se divisaba el caminante. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio un automóvil que pasaba en ese momento y que casi lo atropelló, de no haber sido por sus rápidos reflejos no lo habría contado.

-Demente, en este barrio hay puros locos- pensó Hanz levantándose y sacudiéndose las rodillas manchadas de tierra.

Una vez repuesto del pequeño se dispuso a seguir su camino. No obstante no era necesario ir en busca de ese sujeto, ya que el mismo ahora se acercaba a donde él estaba. Hanz solo se quedó de pie estupefacto, por fin iba a conocer a aquel hombre y tener la oportunidad de hacerle tantas preguntas, pero por eso mismo ahora se sentía temeroso, después de todo no sabía quién era ese tipo ni mucho menos el tipo de persona que este podría ser.

Antes de que se sintiera preparado, el encapuchado ya estaba a su lado mas no se molestó en voltear a mirarlo ni a dirigirle la palabra, de hecho, solo continuó su camino. Hanz reaccionó entonces y más decidido lo hizo por fin, se atrevió a hablarle.

-Disculpe… ¿señor?- llamó Hanz obteniendo que el encapuchado se detuviera. –Buenas noches, mi nombre es Hanz y vivo aquí enfrente… lamento molestarlo y sé que no es mi problema pero… quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas-

El encapuchado se mantuvo en silencio como dudando de si debía responder o no. Hanz comprendió entonces que estaba molestándolo pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Se estaba muriendo de nervios y no sabía por qué, ese hombre le inspiraba un temor sobrenatural que no lograba explicar. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su presencia lo imponía no creía que en sus intenciones estuviera hacerle daño.

-¿Qué deseas saber?- dijo el hombre.

-Bueno…yo…no sé cómo decirlo- contestó Hanz.

-Solo dilo- dijo el encapuchado con un tono amable que le dio confianza a Hanz.

-Desde hace varias noches lo he visto caminar por este jardín… me preguntaba por qué lo hace-

-Salgo a caminar, mucha gente lo hace-

-Sí, pero no me explico por qué lo hace a esta hora y con este clima. Creo que se sentiría mucho más cómodo caminando durante el día con el resto del vecindario- dijo Hanz.

-No lo creo- dijo el encapuchado.

-¿Le desagrada la gente?-

-No… es solo que no puedo salir de día. El sol me molesta- contestó el encapuchado.

-¿Por qué?-

-Digamos que tengo una piel sensible a sus rayos. Además prefiero la quietud y el abrigo de la noche-

-Pero está haciendo mucho frío, ¿cómo puede llamar "abrigo" a esto?- preguntó Hanz.

-Para mí el frío es tan cálido como una chimenea. Dudo que lo entiendas, jamás podrías comprender el modo en que mis ojos ven al mundo- contestó el encapuchado.

Hanz estaba confundido pero el miedo se había ido. Ahora sentía una extraña fascinación por ese individuo, como si él tuviese algo que él hubiera estado buscando por mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Hanz.

-Haru- contestó el encapuchado.

-Haru… sé que no nos conocemos bien pero… ¿podríamos ser amigos?- dijo Hanz.

-Eso dependería únicamente de ti… de si estás dispuesto-

-Lo estoy-

-No hables sin pensar. Estar conmigo no es cualquier cosa, todo aquel que se haga llamar amigo mío está expuesto- explicó Haru.

-¿Por qué?, no lo entiendo-

-Exacto, y ese es justamente el problema. No te conviene ser mi amigo, Hanz, por tu bien deberías regresar- terminó Haru a la vez que continuaba caminando. Hanz estaba anonadado, ni siquiera sabía bien lo que había pasado. No le molestaba ser despreciado, de hecho lo esperaba, pero el modo en que Haru lo había hecho era demasiado extraño.

Estaba por regresar a casa cuando notó que Haru se detenía nuevamente y miraba hacia el otro extremo del jardín. Hanz volvió la mirada y descubrió que frente a ellos se encontraba estacionado un auto, el mismo que casi lo había arrollado anteriormente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sin comprender por que Haru miraba a aquel auto con los vidrios polarizados con tanto detenimiento. Un momento de silencio sucedió entonces y segundos después, Haru se volvió y comenzó a correr hacia Hanz con todas sus fuerzas.

Haru llegó hasta el muchacho y se abalanzó sobre él haciéndolo caer al suelo. Hanz creía que Haru lo estaba atacando pero el sonido de un disparo en la cercanía le borró esa idea de la mente. Alguien había tratado de matarlos y Haru acababa de salvarlo. Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a huir mientras que un hombre bajaba del auto cargando una especie de arma con la cual planeaba acabarlos.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Quién es ese?, ¿Por qué nos ataca?- preguntó Hanz mientras corría.

-¡No hay tiempo de explicar, al menos no ahora!- contestó Haru con un semblante de miedo.

El atacante corría detrás de ellos rápidamente mientras cargaba su arma. Haru volteó a verlo y por un momento a Hanz le pareció que sus pupilas lucían de color rojo.

-¡Déjanos en paz!- gritó Haru a su perseguidor.

-¡Jamás!, ¡asqueroso chupa cangre!- contestó el hombre.

Un nuevo disparo salió de su arma, esta vez impactando en la pierna de Hanz. El chico cayó al suelo gritando de dolor mientras que Haru se detenía a ayudarlo.

-¡Maldición!- dijo Haru –No quería llegar a esto-

Haru se notaba realmente enojado y asustado pero no contra Hanz. Rápidamente tomó al muchacho entre sus brazos y murmuró unas palabras sin sentido. Entonces una especie de neblina color negro los rodeó a ambos y una sensación de vértigo llegó a interior de Hanz. Era como si estuvieran volando, mas la nube negra no le permitía ver.

Pronto la calma regresó y el humo se desvaneció. Hanz notó entonces que ya no se encontraban en el jardín, estaban en un sitio muy extraño parecido a una caverna pero amueblada a imagen de un apartamento común y corriente. Haru no lucía sorprendido, soltó a Hanz y se dirigió a un armario del cual sacó medicamentos y vendas para curar la herida de su acompañante.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?, ¿Dónde estamos?-

-Estamos en mi hogar… nos transporté aquí- contestó Haru mientras revisaba la pierna de Hanz.

-¿Quién era ese sujeto y porque nos atacaba?- preguntó Hanz.

-Su nombre es Sky, y nos atacaba porque eso hace. Es un cazador- dijo Haru simplemente.

-No comprendo, necesito muchas respuestas. ¿Por qué trataba de cazarnos?, ¿Qué hicimos?-

-A ti porque te vio conmigo. Y a mí, solo por existir. Solo por eso me quiere destruir- explicó Haru –Nos guste o no ya estás involucrado en esto, Hanz. Creo que es momento de que te hable de varias cosas… que te hable acerca del poder divino que mantiene a mi clan en guerra y a ese desgraciado detrás de mi-

Hanz estaba asustado pero finalmente iba a saber lo que pasaba. Una sensación de aventura se apoderó de él y se dispuso a escuchar atentamente el relato de su nuevo amigo.

-Para empezar, Hanz. Debes saber que yo… no soy humano- dijo Haru.

Continuara…

Vampire: bueno ese fue el cap. 2

Dark: buen trabajo Ghost Steve

Wind y Rogue: así es

Hasta pronto

Vampire: recuerden que la oscuridad esta en todos lados, aun así siempre hay un rayito de luz

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

Ciao


	3. el Cazador, la presa, el chico o las pre

**t** Un vampiro entre nosotros **t**

¡Hola! Como están bueno se que me atrasado pero aquí estoy a comenzar

Vampire: como están todos, bueno como dije perdón la tardanza

Dark: si es que la inspiración se va

Rogue: bueno este es el cap. 3

Wind: es correcto

Vampire: en este cap. se aplica lo del 2

Dark: ya saben el escuadrón ciber monos híper fuerza no nos pertenece sino a Ciro Nieli, todo lo relacionado con los personajes Atari, los de los clanes Yuri y Raven, esta historia la estamos haciendo junto con el autor Ghost Steve Hanz es el personaje que el creo para este fic.

Nota: pronto aparecerán los del escuadrón solo que paciencia

Al fic.

En el cap. anterior

-¿Quién era ese sujeto y porque nos atacaba?- preguntó Hanz.

-Su nombre es Sky, y nos atacaba porque eso hace. Es un cazador- dijo Haru simplemente.

-No comprendo, necesito muchas respuestas. ¿Por qué trataba de cazarnos?, ¿Qué hicimos?-

-A ti porque te vio conmigo. Y a mí, solo por existir. Solo por eso me quiere destruir- explicó Haru –Nos guste o no ya estás involucrado en esto, Hanz. Creo que es momento de que te hable de varias cosas… que te hable acerca del poder divino que mantiene a mi clan en guerra y a ese desgraciado detrás de mi-

Hanz estaba asustado pero finalmente iba a saber lo que pasaba. Una sensación de aventura se apoderó de él y se dispuso a escuchar atentamente el relato de su nuevo amigo.

-Para empezar, Hanz. Debes saber que yo… no soy humano- dijo Haru.

Cap. 3 el Cazador, la presa, el chico o las preguntas del mortal son respondidas, breve historia de dos enemigos.

-Verás Hanz yo no soy humano, no de esos que ves pasar en la ciudad, yo soy distinto -decía Haru

Todo comenzó cuando nací

Mis padres Catherine y Voltaire Yuri, ellos estaban felices de mi nacimiento, de hecho todo el clan celebraba mi nacimiento.

Todos ellos sonreían y celebraban, todos los del clan Raven, por una u otra razón se enteraron de ello.

Aun así a mis padres no les importaba ya que bueno, ya que los Raven son digamos que no les gusto la idea de que mi clan tuviera un miembro más.

Pasaron los días y uno de nuestro clan se entero de que los Raven tuvieron un hijo, eso era algo de lo cual la mitad de nosotros se preocupaba, la otra no le tomaban importancia.

-Pero, dime una cosa si los Raven se dieron cuenta los de tu clan también ¿debieron saber verdad? —preguntaba Hanz

Claro de hecho fue muy útil la información —decía Haru

-¿Cómo se llama los padres de ese cazador? ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? —preguntaba de nuevo Hanz

-Sky, bueno de hecho ese dato no sabían si era cierto al parecer la madre se llama Valentine y el padre Andrew —decía el vampiro y ambos son cazadores

-Entonces el que venía detrás de nosotros es el hijo de ellos —decía el chico

-Así es —respondía de nuevo Haru

-Pero aun no se que eres, un momento, si Sky es un cazador tu debes ser…—decía el joven Marode

-…Un vampiro —terminó de decir el vampiro

-Vaya que cosas, entonces ¿Por qué nos perseguía?—decía el mortal

-Una soy un vampiro y dos vio que vienes conmigo, así que eso nos convierte en su presa —decía Haru

-Ya veo, entonces ya estoy en esto, creo que ya no hay marcha atrás, estoy dispuesto a ayudar —decía nuevamente el joven Hanz

-Espero que entiendas que esto no es un juego de niños, y además espero que estés preparado para lo que viene, ya que la casería acaba de empezar y a otra cosa es que cuando salgamos de aquí Sky nos estará esperando —decía calmado el joven Yuri

-Tengo otra pregunta ¿de que color son tus ojos? —preguntaba el joven Marode

-Pues verás es buena pregunta tengo los ojos de color verde —decía el vampiro

- Y el pelo ¿de qué color es?

-Pues rojo platinado —decía el vampiro

-Se que bueno esta pregunta va a sonar incomoda, pero ¿como es Sky ya sabes su color de ojos y pelo? —volvía a preguntar el joven Marode

-Bueno sus ojos son lilas, su pelo es corto naranja, es alto —respondía el joven vampiro

-Ya veo y ¿cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? —preguntaba el mortal

-Pues por corto tiempo, ya que no tardará en encontrarnos son muy ágiles los de su clan, así que hay que prepararse para lo peor —decía el joven Yuki

-Entonces hay que pensar en algo y rápido —decía preocupado Hanz (Vampire: se me olvidó decir algo pero mejor no sino soltare la sopa)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En otro lugar

-Ese vampiro y ese chico piensan que se librarán de mi, lo que no saben es que les seguí la pista, Haru es listo, pero al tener a ese chico a su lado, será más lento, por lo que eso me da ventaja por ahora, pero aun así no puede confiarme; él sabe que si se llega a pasar de la raya no duraré en exterminarlo, aun así quedaría solo ese chico que esta con el, ya veré después que haré con ese chico; como seré tonto lo regresare a su casa y le daré una advertencia; pero antes debo buscarlo —decía el ojilila

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el escondite de Haru

-Sabes eso de ser un vampiro es algo bueno —decía el joven Hanz

-Pues ni tanto, pero si se tiene sus ventajas y sus desventajas —respondía Haru

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-No debo tardar mucho en encontrar a esos dos aunque creo saber donde están, seguiré guiándome hasta toparme con ellos. —decía el pelinaranja

Pasaron como unos quince a veinte minutos desde que el joven Raven se puso a buscar, pero no se iba a rendir hasta que por fin dio con el escondite de Haru y Hanz, sabía que tenía que ser precavido, para poder sorprenderlos.

Sin que Haru y Hanz se dieran cuenta Sky ya estaba dentro del edificio vigilándolos, en eso el joven vampiro se percato de que el cazador estaba ahí en el edificio sabía que debía moverse rápido, pero no podía ya que Hanz estaba con él y no lo podía dejar solo eso iba contra sus principios, tenía que llevarlo con él y tenía que hacerlo a la de ya.

-Vaya, miren quien esta aquí nos volvemos a ver Haru, y veo que tienes compañía —decía el cazador

-¿Cómo nos encontraste? —preguntaba Haru

-Fácil no es difícil para el hacer lo sabes, y así y más te vale que dejes al chico, lo llevaré a su casa, se que piensas que estará a salvo contigo, lo se, pero no puedo permitirte que te lo lleves —decía enojado el Raven

-No sabes lo que dices Sky —respondía enojado Haru

En ese instante el joven Marode decidió hablar

-Sabes cazador tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer y además he decidido el quedarme a lado de Haru —decía enojado Hanz

-Niño insolente como quieras, nada más que tenlo en cuenta mocoso también te perseguiré a ti —decía enojado Sky

Hanz se indigno tanto con el cazador por haberle llamado así, con todo su fuerza decidió responderle a Sky

-Yo no soy ningún mocoso mi nombre es Hanz Marode, que te quede bien claro cazador, espero que se te grabe ese nombre —decía valeroso Hanz

-Bien joven Marode lo tendré en cuenta y también el hecho de que sellaste tu perdición junto con ese, chupa sangre —decía muy molesto que de costumbre Sky

Después de discutir por horas, Haru sabía que no podía pelear ahí ya que pondría la vida de Hanz en peligro así que tubo una idea pero debía hacerlo ya, lo malo es que Sky lo sabía y desde su lugar (Vampire: estaba algo alto) salto hasta donde estaban Haru y Hanz y el segundo sonrío y espero hasta el último momento para hacerlo.

En cuanto Sky ya había saltado de donde estaba, y a pocos metros estaban el joven vampiro y el chico, en eso el cazador había sacado sus armas y estaba apuntando a sus presas, en eso Haru se abalanza sobre Hanz, ya que faltaba poco para que Sky tuviera a sus presas, lo que el joven Raven no sabía el verdadero plan del vampiro es que el cazador había caído en la trampa en cuanto Sky piso el suelo Haru y Hanz ya no estaban.

Ya que Haru junto con Hanz se habían esfumado de ahí, se levanto y dijo

-Maldito sean Haru Yuki y Hanz Marode, algún día los atrapare, lo juro —decía Sky colérico

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En otro lugar

-¡Fiuuu! Eso estuvo cerca —decía el joven Marode

-Más que cerca, por poco y no la contamos —respondía Haru

-Y ahora ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntaba Hanz

-Pues aun lugar donde no nos encuentre Sky, ya que debe estar muy enojado, por el hecho de que no nos atrapo, pero no hay que confiarse tengo el presentimiento de que lo veremos a ver pronto —respondía Haru.

Continuara…

Vampire: estuvo largo el capítulo

Dark: pobre cazador se quedo sin su presa

Wind: lo se pero escaparon

Rogue: fue lo bueno

Vampire: el cap. 4 va a estar más emocionante

Nota: no digo mas que solo que pronto será la masacre de los clanes es lo único que diré

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

Vampire: recuerden doncellas y donceles cuidar sus cuellos no vaya hacer que algún caballero les de una mordida en el cuello.

Ciao.


	4. Cuando un cazador convoca a su clan o la

**t** Un vampiro entre nosotros **t**

¡Hola! Como están bueno se que me atrasado pero aquí estoy a comenzar

Vampire: como están todos, bueno como dije perdón la tardanza

Dark: si es que la inspiración se va

Rogue: bueno este es el cap. 4

Wind: es correcto

Vampire: en este cap. se aplica lo del 3

Dark: ya saben el escuadrón ciber monos híper fuerza no nos pertenece sino a Ciro Nieli, todo lo relacionado con los personajes Atari, los de los clanes Yuri y Raven, esta historia la estamos haciendo junto con el autor Ghost Steve Hanz es el personaje que el creo para este fic.

Nota: pronto aparecerán los del escuadrón solo que paciencia

Al fic.

Capítulo 4. Cuando un cazador convoca a su clan o la cacería esta a punto de comenzar Parte. 1

La mansión de los Raven se levantaba imponente en medio de un gigantesco espacio de oscuridad y desolación. Todos se encontraban en la parte externa desempeñando sus actividades cotidianas mientras que James Raven fungía como el vigía. Detestaba ese trabajo, era el que nadie quería desempeñar y por desgracia a él le había tocado hacerlo.

Por si eso fuera poco, la lluvia intensa que acababa de desatarse solo empeoraba su posición. Estaba aburrido, solo, congelado y hambriento. Nunca pasaba nada nuevo y dudaba mucho que esa noche fuera a suceder, no obstante estaña equivocado. Para su alegría justo en ese momento estaba por ocurrir algo nuevo y para nada aburrido.

-¡Hola!, ¡¿hay alguien ahí?- preguntó una voz desde afuera de la mansión.

James se asomó al exterior de la mansión para descubrir al recién llegado y lo que vio lo llenó de alegría. Su querido primo Sky acababa de arribar y eso solo significaba que las cosas pronto se pondrían más interesantes.

-¡Sky!, ¡qué gusto!... ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó James.

-Déjame entrar y les contaré todo, es preciso que todo el clan Raven se entere de algo- comentó Sky en tono sereno.

James no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces e inmediatamente corrió a abrirle a su primo. Una vez que Sky estuvo adentro lo ayudó a acomodarse y a secarse. Eventualmente lo condujo a la estancia donde el resto de la familia se encontraba.

Al ver a Sky todos le ofrecieron una cálida bienvenida, más que contentos de encontrarlo ahí. Era un momento fascinante para todos los presentes, sin embargo Sky no lucía nada feliz y todos se dieron cuenta rápidamente.

-Yo también me alegro de verlos, mas este no es momento de festividades- comentó Sky –Traigo noticias perturbadoras para todos-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó una joven que se encontraba cerca de él.

-Los Yuki, eso es lo que sucede- contestó Sky sumamente molesto.

-¡¿Que hicieron ahora esos mal nacidos?- exclamó un hombre corpulento y alto levantándose de su silla.

-¡Esos malditos están conspirado nuevamente contra nosotros! ¡Hoy casi logré deshacerme de Haru, sin embargo no pude lograrlo!- explicó Sky.

-¡¿Como puede ser eso posible? ¡tú eres uno de los mejores cazadores del clan!-

-No logré acabar con ese infeliz porque lo ayudó… un humano- dijo Sky.

La reacción fue la esperada, todos los presentes levantaron la voz haciendo preguntas en petición de una explicación. Era inconcebible que un humano se metiera en la eterna lucha que ambos clanes llevaban desde hace tiempo. El ruido terminó con un gesto por parte de Sky, quien les pidió a todos que se calmaran para permitirle proseguir con el relato.

-Su nombre es Hanz Marode, y ese desgraciado de Haru lo ha reclutado para luchar contra nosotros- comentó Sky.

-Es molesto, lo admito. Pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos tanto, ¿Qué puede hacer un simple humano contra nosotros?- preguntó James.

-No lo subestimes, primo. Resultó ser mucho más desafiante de lo que supuse. Además no olvidemos que fue un humano quien aniquiló a nuestro gran antecesor. Cualquier ayuda que el clan Yuki reciba debe ser erradicada cuanto antes… Señores, estamos en guerra, eso todos lo saben- dijo Sky –Ellos ya se están moviendo, propongo que también lo hagamos. ¡Debemos ir por ellos ahora y exterminarlos de una vez por todas!-

-No podemos actuar precipitadamente, Sky- dijo un hombre bajo sentado frente a él.

-No tenemos opción… estamos en una situación donde es matar o esperar a que nos destruyan. Si un humano ya se les unió, ¿Quién nos asegura que mas no lo harán?, debemos atacar ahora que están desprevenidos- anunció Sky.

-Yo te apoyo, primo- dijo James –Vamos por esos estúpidos-

-Gracias, James- dijo Sky -¿Y bien?... que dicen-

Hubo un breve momento de silencio en lo que razonaban la situación.

-Hay que aplastarlos- dijeron todos a coro

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Hans a Haru al ver el sitio al que lo había llevado.

-Lindo, ¿no?... este es mi hogar- respondió Haru con orgullo al ver el tétrico espacio.

Para Hans no era nada que se pudiera catalogar como agradable, de hecho era un sitio horrible. Estaba oscuro, hacía frío y sin duda todo un ecosistema de alimañas habitaba ahí.

-Sí, lo sé, se ve muy mal… pero este tipo de sitios son muy acogedores cuando eres vampiro- volvió a decir Haru

-Jeje, ya lo creo- respondió Hans pensando en si no se habría equivocado al acompañar a Haru.

Los dos entraron a ese sitio y por unos minutos no pareció ocurrir nada. Era como estar en una casona abandonada sin más que polvo y ratas por doquier. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar los dos solos, Hans podía sentir como si miles de presencias estuvieran merodeando por el lugar, vigilándolos. Y tenía razón.

-No te asustes- dijo Haru –Nada te pasará-

Hans asintió nervioso notando como una sombra se deslizaba por el techo. Estaba por preguntarle a Haru sobre quien, o que, era eso cuando fue embestido por una persona. El chico notó que se trataba de una mujer y se llenó de terror al ver dos afilados colmillos saliendo de su boca listos para clavarse en su cuello.

-¡Haru!- gritó.

-¿Hans?, ¡No, déjalo!- se apresuró a decir Haru al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

La mujer vampiro escuchó a Haru y soltó al muchacho, quien inmediatamente corrió hacia su amigo.

-¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?, ¿no lo trajiste para eso?- preguntó la mujer.

-No, él es mi amigo- dijo Haru.

-Lo siento, creí que era el desayuno- comentó ella –Pasen, los demás están adentro-

-Gracias- contestó Haru guiando al atemorizado Hans al interior.

El muchacho estaba nervioso por lo que se avecinaba, sabía que los vampiros eran criaturas extrañas e impulsivas. Haru lo había protegido de esa mujer pero nadie le aseguraba que lograría detener a los demás si intentaban atacarlo.

-Perdona por eso… comprende que no les dije que vendría acompañado- dijo Haru.

Poco tiempo después llegaron hasta una amplia habitación llena de personas bebiendo algo rojo, su piel era muy pálida y sus dientes enormes. Haru reconoció al instante que todos eran vampiros.

Ninguno pareció darse cuenta de su llegada hasta que Haru habló. Entonces los recibieron a ambos con suma cordialidad.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntaron algunos refiriéndose a Hans.

Haru les explicó a todos la historia haciendo énfasis en el ataque de Sky y en cómo habían logrado escapar con la ayuda del muchacho. Mientras más les narraba, mas crecía el interés por el humano que ahora los acompañaba.

El nerviosismo de Hans desapareció pronto notando que con lo que habían escuchado, ninguno de ellos trataría de atacarlo nuevamente. Estaba oficialmente dentro del círculo de los vampiros y eso lo hacía sentirse importante, era como estar en un club exclusivo al que pocos lograban ingresar.

Algunos momentos después ya se encontraban celebrando en grande con todo el clan. Parecía que nada malo podría pasar ahora, sin embargo estaban equivocados. En ese momento uno de los vampiros llegó muy asustado a informarles algo terrible para todos.

-¡Los Raven vienen!, ¡Los Raven vienen!, ¡están a punto de atacarnos!-

Continuara…

Vampire: este fue el cap. 4

Rogue y Wind: se pondrá interesante

Dark: ya me lo imagino

Vampire: no se apuren en el cap. 5 vendrá lo bueno no diré nada más, gracias a Ghost Steve por el cap., otra cosa los personajes que el ponga son de su autoría, descuiden su servidora también les tendrá alguna que otra sorpresa.

Es todo

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

Vampire: la noche es eterna y más cuando se pelea por la supremacía, la luna se pone roja, no teman mortales si ven algo corran y no volteen atrás o puedo ser lo último que vean

Un adieu.


	5. La batalla ha comenzado Los YukivsRaven

**t** Un vampiro entre nosotros **t**

¡Hola! Como están bueno se que me atrasado pero aquí estoy a comenzar

Vampire: como están todos

Dark: ya estamos aquí

Rogue: bueno ya esta aquí el cap. 5

Wind: ya viene lo bueno

Vampire: en este cap. se aplica lo del cap.4

Dark: ya saben el escuadrón ciber monos híper fuerza no nos pertenece sino a Ciro Nieli, todo lo relacionado con los personajes Atari, los de los clanes Yuri y Raven, esta historia la estamos haciendo junto con el autor Ghost Steve Hanz es el personaje que el creo para este fic.

Nota: pronto aparecerán los del escuadrón solo que paciencia

Al fic.

Cap. 5 La batalla ha comenzado Los Yuki vs. Raven cuando los clanes se confrontan o el exterminio Part. 2

-¡Los Raven vienen!, ¡Los Raven vienen!, ¡están a punto de atacarnos!-decía uno de los del clan Yuri dando la terrible noticia

-No puede ser tan pronto -decía Jean muy sorprendida

- Esos cazadores quieren la guerra —decía Thomas

Todos ahí estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando, era un alboroto, todos hablaban, discutían era un caos, por suerte los líderes del clan (Vampire: los jefes de jefes, es broma) Valentine y Voltaire estaban entrando al ver todo el caos, el que hablo fue el segundo

-¡SILENCIO! —decía Voltaire, ¿qué es todo este escándalo?, parece que están en el mercado o en el circo

Uno de ellos hablo

-Perdón Voltaire es que estábamos hablando acerca de los Raven —decía Marcus

-¿De los Raven? -pregunto Valentine

-Así, es que hay terribles noticias —decía Cameron

-¿Cuáles son? —preguntaba Voltaire

-Nos van a atacar —decía Jean

-Como es eso posible —decía Voltaire, los Raven no tienen que estar haciendo eso ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí?, que alguien me lo diga —decía enojado Voltaire

Nadie sabía que decirle hasta que Haru decidió hablar

-Padre yo te lo puedo decir, es que conocí a un chico cuando estaba en el pueblo se llama Hanz Marode, me acompaño y eso Sky me estaba siguiendo, en cuanto vio al chico, nos persiguió, nos escondimos, y nos encontró Hanz no quiso ir con Sky, él se enojo, casi nos atrapa, pero logramos escapar, y bueno se que Sky conociendo su carácter, debió estar enfadado y creo esa debió ser la causa de todo esto, lo siento —decía Haru

-Ya veo, ¡ah!, que más se la va hacer —decía Voltaire

-Querido, creo que esto tendría que pasar tarde o temprano —decía Valentine

Todos estaban de acuerdo con la matriarca del clan (Vampire: no significa que ella lleve la batuta del clan)

-Creo que tienes razón querida, si los Raven quieren guerra, la tendrán —decía Voltaire

En eso se escucho una ovación de todo el clan, Haru sabía que había hecho lo correcto al decir lo que había pasado, el joven Marode se sentía un poco culpable de ello, en ese instante la matriarca sabía que su hijo no venía solo, ya que había dicho que un mortal lo había seguido y dijo

-Antes de proseguir, Haru dijiste que un mortal te siguió no

-Así, es madre se llama Hanz y antes de que digas algo, quiero que sepas, que no fue la culpa del chico, Sky me seguía y al parecer no quería que Hanz se involucrara, pero el chico como dije no quería ir con él así que ya saben el resto, y además eso no importa lo que si es que Sky no nos atrapo y con eso basta —decía Haru alzando la voz a su madre, y no dejare que ninguno tenga la intención de clavarle un diente al chico —termino de decir el peliplateado a todo el clan

-Bien Haru no te preocupes no pasara eso —decía Thomas su primo

-Si el chico estará bien aquí —decía Jean la hermana de Valentine y tía de Haru.

-Ahora que el chico, Hanz esta con nosotros, él nos va a ayudar contra los Raven —decía Marcus tío de Hanz y hermano de Voltaire.

Hanz escucho lo que había dicho Marcus, se sintió complacido por tal honor y privilegio que le habían dado y dijo

-No se que decir es un honor para mí ayudarles —decía el joven Marode

-Bien, ya que el chico nos va a ayudar contra los cazadores es hora de que nos preparemos para la pelea, habrán pensado que no pelearíamos, que no nos defenderíamos, pero están equivocados los Raven si piensan que los Yuki no les daremos guerra, llego la hora de que sepan de que estamos hechos, lucharemos hasta el final ganaremos o moriremos en el intento —decía Haru.

-Bien dicho hijo mío, bien ya escucharon a mi hijo, hermanos y hermanas, este día será recordado por todos nosotros como la pelea más cruel y despiadada de todas, nuestros ancestros antes ya habían peleado, perdieron a muchos esa batalla, pero ganaron, y los cazadores perdieron ese día, aun así hicimos un pacto entre los dos bandos, pero nunca pensé que este día llegaría, en el que el pacto se haya roto.

Aun así un mortal nos había ayudado antes, así que no los sorprenda que ahora un humano nos ayude en esta batalla, los Raven, podrán tener armas, las que ellos quieran, podrán pisotear nuestros cuerpos, torturar nuestra mente, pero nunca podrán doblegar nuestros espíritus —decía Voltaire a todos los presentes

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII! —gritaban todos al unísono incluyendo al joven Marode

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En otro lugar

-Por fin este día a llegado los Yuki caerán, nuestros ancestros estarán orgullosos de ello, no habrá ninguno de ellos, lamentarán el día en que nacieron cada uno de ellos, no importa si tiene a ese chico Hanz, lo mataremos también junto con ellos, como paso con la primera persona que los ayudo, este día pasara a la historia, será recordada como el Exterminio de todos los del clan Yuri —decía enérgico Sky

Todos los del clan alzaron sus armas, estaban listos, para la batalla, cada uno de ellos, tenía el mismo objetivo, los Yuki, sin importar lo que les pasara ese día, ellos no se irían con las manos vacías, cada uno de ellos tomaría un trofeo, para llevar con ellos, sin importar lo que fuera, un colmillo, su sangre, su cuerpo, su corazón o su cabeza. Para ellos cada parte era un trofeo, o más bien como un premio para ellos de su victoria. Iban armados hasta los dientes.

Iban, rumbo a la mansión de los Yuki, no pararían hasta que cada chupasangre estuviera muerto, se acercaban a su destino ya estaban a pocos metros de la mansión no iba haber piedad ni misericordia.

Lo que no sabían es que los Yuki pensaban igual ellos ya estaban preparados para la batalla, sin importar lo que pase ellos iban a dar pelea, de igual manera los Yuki, los dos clanes no se darían tregua, los Raven habían llegado, los Yuki lo sabían, ambos bandos estaban listos, sin saber que sería la última batalla de sus vidas.

Jane y Anthony Yuki habían sido enviados como espías para vigilar los movimientos de sus enemigos. Ambos vampiros de deslizaban con gran habilidad procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Muy pronto llegaron hasta el sitio donde los Raven se estaban reuniendo, el número de adversarios rebasaba por mucho sus expectativas y ambos jóvenes se sintieron realmente preocupados.

-No es cierto, son mas de los que me imaginaba- dijo Jane.

-Cierto, nos va a costar mucho trabajo derrotarlos- dijo Anthony –Hay que avisarles a los demás-

Jane asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía a su hermano de regreso a su cuartel. Por su parte, los Raven habían encendido antorchas para alumbrar su camino en la oscuridad. Todos estaban entusiasmados por el tan esperado día en que harían pedazos a sus enemigos y ya querían comenzar con la matanza.

Algunos de ellos agitaban sus antorchas en una especie de ritual de guerra. Siempre lo hacían cuando se dirigían a una batalla, era como una forma de ganar algo de suerte. Y vaya que esa vez les iba a dar suerte, ya que una de las antorchas se escapó de la mano de su dueño y cayó en una parte cercana a los arbustos, los cuales comenzaron a arder obligando a los jóvenes Yuki a salir de su escondite.

Inmediatamente después todas las miradas se posicionaron en los dos vampiros, quienes estaban aterrados por haber sido descubiertos.

-¡Espías!, ¡intrusos Yuki!- gritó uno de los Raven.

-¡Jane!, ¡corre!- ordenó Anthony colocándose frente a ella para protegerla.

-¡No te abandonaré, Anthony!- contestó ella.

-¡No hay tiempo para eso, debes advertirle al clan!, ¡Corre!- gritó el chico Yuki.

Jane obedeció con todo el dolor en su corazón y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sabía que jamás volvería a ver a su hermano pero que debía dejarlo ir. Por su parte, Anthony se abalanzaba sobre los crueles Raven para ganar tiempo.

El muchacho peleó con valor y con todas sus fuerzas pero luego de unos minutos de recibir el ruin castigo de las armas de sus enemigos terminó cayendo inevitablemente ante ellos. Una lanza atravesando su pecho fue lo que terminó destruyendo su existencia.

-¡Ahora vamos por la chica!- exclamaron mientras iniciaban la persecución.

En ese momento, Jane estaba llegando a la entrada de la guarida Yuki gritando desesperadamente para que le abrieran. Uno segundos después la entrada se abrió y James, el guardia, salió a recibirla.

-¿Tan pronto regresaste?, ¿y tu hermano?- preguntó James.

-¡Está muerto!, ¡Los Raven nos descubrieron!, ¡y ya vienen por nosotros!- gritó Jane.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡Eso es terrib….!- intentó decir James pero no pudo terminar la frase, puesto que antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenía un dardo metálico y envenenado atravesando su frente.

James cayó de espaldas muerto casi al instante mientras que Jane daba otro grito de terror. Al voltear la mirada pudo ver a una gran horda de guerreros Raven corriendo hacia ella con sus armas desenvainadas. Fue el último y más aterrador espectáculo que vio en toda su vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Oye, Haru, ¿escuchaste eso?- preguntó Hans mientras caminaba junto a su amigo a la armería.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Haru.

-No lo sé… se escuchó algo así como un grito-

-No lo oí, pero hay que estar alerta. Esto no me gusta nada-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voltaire se encontraba en el salón principal junto con sus compañeros de más confianza. Estaban preparando el plan de ataque decididos a destruir a sus eternos rivales cuanto antes. Solo esperaban el reporte de los espías que habían enviado para proceder.

-Ya saben, en cuento Anthony y Jane lleguen atacaremos- dijo Marcus.

Todos asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo y pronto ya todos estaban listos. Poco después las tan esperadas noticas llegaron, mas no eran las que ellos esperaban. Un vampiro llegó entonces con una expresión de nerviosismo pidiendo hablar con Voltaire.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó este.

-¡Los Raven entraron!-

-¡Imposible!-

-¡Lo hicieron, ya mataron a tres de nosotros!... ¡ellos…AHHHHHH!- gritó el vampiro antes de caer al suelo sin vida con un hacha enterrada en la espalda.

Poco después un grupo de soldados Raven entraron en el salón gritando y agitando sus espadas para despedazar a todo aquel que se les atravesara.

-¡Ataquen!- gritó uno de ellos.

-¡Los Raven, mátenlos!- gritó Voltaire a sus compañeros.

De ese modo dio inicio la pelea. Yuki contra Raven, dos poderosos clanes que se odiaban a muerte y que finalmente llevarían a cabo la masacre que tanto habían esperado.

Esa noche la muerte se regodeó con un festín de victimas. Cabezas rodaron, sangre fue derramada, lanzas atravesaron cuerpos vampíricos. El suelo se pintó de rojo y el metálico olor del vital líquido inundo todo el ambiente. Al final solo quedaban un herido Voltaire y un infame Sky amenazándolo con su espada.

Los clanes se habían destruido entre ellos, ya solo unos cuantos sobrevivientes quedaban en la tierra pero eso no les importaba. Era el final de una guerra y Sky, el último Raven, sabía que al asesinar a Voltaire la victoria habría sido suya.

-Peleaste muy bien, Voltaire Yuki, pero el clan Raven fue el vencedor al final- dijo Sky cruelmente.

-¿Cuál clan?, todos están muertos. Solo quedas tu- replicó Voltaire.

-Era un precio necesario para destruirlos a ustedes. Ya que fuiste un digno rival morirás con honor- siguió Sky.

-Eres un maldito-

-Un maldito triunfador, querrás decir. Estoy a punto de acabar con el último de los Yuki y entonces pasaré a la historia por eso- dijo Sky.

-Mi hijo te acabará, Haru no ha muerto, puedo sentirlo. Él nos vengará a todos- dijo Voltaire.

Sky comprendió entonces que su rival tenía razón, aún no terminaba eso. Primero debía eliminar a Haru y de paso a Hans antes de que se convirtiera en el único ganador. No era problema, solo estaban aplazando lo inevitable.

-Ya después me encargaré de él… pero por ahora, jejeje- dijo Sky poco antes de enterrar su espada en el corazón de Voltaire.

El vampiro hizo un gesto de dolor ya sin poder siquiera gritar, unos segundos de agonía y finalmente su vida terminó. Sky sacó su espada y la envainó disponiéndose a regresar a casa. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, había ganado la batalla y cada vez estaba más cerca de ganar la guerra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haru y Hans caminaban de regreso al gran salón, esta vez seguros de haber escuchado algo. Mientras más se acercaban, mas se preocupaban. El puesto que se les había asignado no había sido atacado y los dos ignoraban que la batalla ya había terminado, ni siquiera se imaginaba que ya había empezado.

-¿Estás bien, Haru?- preguntaba Hans.

-No, tengo un mal presentimiento- contestó el vampiro.

Ambos amigos llegaron por fin a su destino y lo siguiente que vieron los dejó anonadados. Montones de cadáveres de ambos clanes yaciendo sin vida por todas partes. Los dos miraban horrorizados sin poder creerlo, entonces Haru vio en la parte más alejada el cadáver de su padre.

-¡Padre!- gritó corriendo hacia él.

Al llegar ahí lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Hans se acercó a él y le colocó una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-No…papá- sollozaba Haru –Y de seguro también mamá…-

-Lo lamento, amigo- dijo Hans.

-No es tu culpa… fueron esos malditos Raven- dijo Haru –Pero me vengaré, juro que me vengaré… ¡LO JURO!

Continuara…..

Vampire: bueno ese fue el cap. 5

Dark: Así es estuvo triste el fic

Wind: si la verdad

Rogue: pobre Haru

Vampire: bueno el cap. 6 esta en camino así que veremos que pasa

Dark: Gracias por los reviews estarán contestados en el profile o si se puede se contestaran, al final de cada capítulo

Rogue: así es cuídense

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

Hasta la próxima

Vampire: Cada vez que dos clanes caen, la tristeza para ambos, únicos sobrevivientes de la cruel y despiadada masacre están cara a cara, cuidado mortales no querrán estar en medio, se los aseguro ya que puede tocarles la peor parte.

Ciao mortales


	6. Un nuevo destino Parte 1

¡Hola! Como están comencemos

Vampire: bueno aquí esta el Cap. 6

Rogue y Wind: bien la tan esperada pelea

Dark: si me encanta

Vampire: bueno esta vez si pondré algo de mi parte

Dark: ya saben esto aplica con el 5 cap., los personajes de este cap. son de mi autoria y de Ghost Steve

En el capitulo anterior

-No, tengo un mal presentimiento- contestó el vampiro.

Ambos amigos llegaron por fin a su destino y lo siguiente que vieron los dejó anonadados. Montones de cadáveres de ambos clanes yaciendo sin vida por todas partes. Los dos miraban horrorizados sin poder creerlo, entonces Haru vio en la parte más alejada el cadáver de su padre.

-¡Padre!- gritó corriendo hacia él.

Al llegar ahí lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Hans se acercó a él y le colocó una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-No…papá- sollozaba Haru –Y de seguro también mamá…-

-Lo lamento, amigo- dijo Hans.

-No es tu culpa… fueron esos malditos Raven- dijo Haru –Pero me vengaré, juro que me vengaré… ¡LO JURO!

Cap. 6 Un nuevo destino Parte 1

Haru se encontraba realmente deprimido y molesto, no era para menos, acababa de perder a todos los seres que le importaban en la vida y para colmo los había perdido en manos de uno de sus peores enemigos. Hanz por su parte aún estaba muy consternado por lo que acababa de ver y aunque estaba muy sensible quería ayudar a su amigo en lo que fuera.

-Haru… en serio lo lamento- comentó Hanz.

-No fue tu culpa, no te preocupes- contestó su amigo.

-Lo sé pero… hubiera deseado poder hacer algo al respecto-

-Ni tu ni yo juntos podíamos haber hecho nada- dijo Haru.

-Aún así lo lamento… todo esto fue mi culpa- dijo Hanz.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Sky y su clan los atacaron por que decidí ayudarte… si no me hubiera cruzado en su camino nada de esto habría pasado-

-No, Hanz. Ese loco lo habría hecho aunque tú no hubieras llegado, en todo caso yo te pido perdón a ti por haberte involucrado en esto- dijo Haru.

-No te disculpes, además me alegra haberte conocido. Mi vida era muy aburrida hasta antes de encontrarme contigo- dijo Hanz.

Los dos se quedaron viendo y sonrieron, en verdad la agonía de lo sucedido era mucha más llevadera teniendo a su amigo al lado. No cabía duda de que por algo pasaban las cosas, ya que Hanz había llegado justo en el momento en que Haru más necesitaba un amigo y viceversa.

El futuro parecía pintar mejor por alguna extraña razón que ninguno de los dos podía comprender ni mucho menos explicar, pero que a la vez los dos percibían. Ahora solo quedaba hacer la pregunta clave y Hanz fue el primero en hacerlo.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- preguntó el muchacho.

-No tiene caso que nos quedemos aquí, este sitio ya no tiene nada para nosotros, además es muy doloroso ver lo que alguna vez amé destruido- contestó Haru.

-¿Propones que nos vayamos?-

-Sí, será lo mejor. Además Sky nos estará buscando de seguro-

-¿Y a dónde iremos?-

-A un lugar lejano-

-¿Otro país?-

-Otro planeta, otra dimensión si se puede. Mientras más lejos estemos de ese demente será mejor- contestó Haru.

-¿Otro planeta?, vamos, Haru. Eres mi amigo pero en serio dices locuras. Eso es imposible- contestó Hanz.

-De hecho no, compañero. Eso posible hacerlo-

-¿Pero cómo?-

Mi clan tenía un portal que nos llevaba al lugar que quisiéramos, por desgracia hace años que nadie lo usa y temo que muchos olvidaron de cómo funcionaba. Tal vez eso hubiera sido de ayuda en esta batalla, habríamos escapado y todos estarían vivos- Explicó Haru con nostalgia.

-Ya no vale la pena pensar el que hubiera pasado, amigo- comentó Hanz.

-Tienes razón, lo más importante ahora es salir de aquí. Ven, te llevaré hasta donde está el portal- terminó Haru.

Haru guió a Hanz hasta un punto escondido entre los escombros del palacio del extinto clan Yuki. Primero se dirigieron al salón del trono, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Para Haru era realmente duro tener que regresar a ese lugar, ya que su memoria lo torturaba con los gritos de su familia y amigos siendo masacrados por los Raven, sin mencionar que los cadáveres continuaban tirados por todas partes en grotescas posiciones.

El mal olor de cuerpos en descomposición ya había impregnado todo el palacio obligando a los chicos a cubrirse la cara para evitar vomitar o desmayarse. Una vez dentro del salón del trono, Haru se dirigió a una especie de altar cercano y ante el asombro de Hanz, comenzó a golpearlo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Hanz.

-Abriendo el pasadizo, es la única forma de llegar- contestó Haru sin dejar de golpear.

Unos momentos después el altar quedó hecho añicos revelando un pasadizo secreto detrás de él. Estaba muy oscuro y su aspecto era sombrío y peligroso. Hanz no sintió ningún placer de pensar que por ahí debían caminar. Afortunadamente Haru estaba con él y eso le daba cierta confianza.

Haru tomó un pedazo de madera y un trozo de la vestimenta de uno de los cadáveres y con esto hizo una antorchar. Luego entró en el agujero indicándole a Hanz que lo siguiera. El muchacho obedeció aunque no le agradaba la idea y poco después ya estaban en medio de la oscuridad.

La luz de la antorcha no era suficiente para alumbrar totalmente el camino pero en verdad era una gran ayuda. Solo esperaban llegar cuanto antes y saber cómo conseguir que el portal funcionara bien.

-Ya casi llegamos, no te preocupes- dijo Haru.

Efectivamente, pronto llegaron hasta un espacio más amplio donde una extraña estructura de piedra se levantaba.

-¿Ese es?- preguntó Hanz.

-Efectivamente… espero poder hacerlo funcionar- respondió Haru.

El muchacho se acercó a una especie de panel antiguo que Hanz no comprendía para nada, sin embargo para Haru parecía muy simple. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras lo contemplaba.

-Creo que se cómo hacerlo- dijo Haru.

-Genial, mejor démonos prisa- contestó Hanz.

-Bien… si recuerdo bien como me enseñaron… debería prenderse así- comentó Haru mientras apretaba un botón cercano. Afortunadamente para ellos, el portal comenzó a brillar, lo que significaba que estaba listo.

-¡Lo encendí!- exclamó Haru.

-¡Fantástico!- exclamó Hanz.

-Muy bien, ahora solo debo escribir el lugar al que deseemos ir y al entrar en él habremos llegado. Veamos… ¿A dónde podría ser?- comentó Haru mientras examinaba la maquina.

En ese momento una voz terriblemente familiar se escuchó –jajaja. Yo les diré a donde irán… al infierno-

Los dos chicos voltearon y se encontraron frente a frente con Sky, quien los apuntaba con una especie de lanza lista para atravesarlos y acabar con ellos.

-¡¿Tu?!- exclamaron al unísono.

-Jajajaja, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que regresaran. Ahora si los destruiré y de ese modo el nefasto clan Yuki habrá desaparecido- rió Sky.

-Haru, ¡¿Qué hacemos?!- preguntó Hanz aterrado.

-¡Entra al portal, es la única salida!- respondió Haru.

-Pero… no has puesto las coordenadas. No sabemos a dónde nos llevará- dijo Hanz.

-¡Cualquier lugar es mejor que aquí!- dijo Haru mientras tomaba a Hanz y entraban corriendo al portal.

Sky intentó detenerlos pero era tarde, los dos chicos habían desaparecido y el portal se había cerrado. Al parecer la energía se le había terminado, era lógico considerando la antigüedad de aparato.

-¡No!, ¡Maldición!- gritó Sky lamentándose por haberlos perdido. De repente una idea vino a su cabeza. –Tal vez no todo esté perdido, ¿A dónde los mandó esa máquina?-

Sky se acercó al panel del portal y se alegró al ver que ahí apareció el nombre del lugar al que había mandado a Haru y a Hanz.

-Jejeje, ya los tengo. Solo debo dirigirme a ese sitio, encontrarlos, y matarlos. Jajajajaja, mejor me voy cuanto antes. Pronto encontraré a esos dos, y será en esa tal ciudad Shuggazoom-decía el cazador con una sonrisa.

¿Continuara?

Vampire: bueno este fue el cap. 6

Dark: esta interesante.

Wind: si mucho

Rogue: una pregunta

Vampire: ¿Cuál?

Rogue: habrá siguiente cap.

Vampire: no lo se

Dark: pues entonces si no se continúa este fic, entonces

Vampire: pues los lectores tendrán que imaginarse lo demás. Hasta nuevo aviso

Wind: bueno entonces hasta nuevo aviso este fic estará hasta este cap.

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

Hasta la próxima


	7. Un Nuevo Destino Parte 2

**t** Un vampiro entre nosotros **t**

¡Hola! Como están comencemos

Vampire: bueno aquí esta el Cap. 7

Rogue y Wind: bien la tan esperada

Dark: bueno damas y caballeros para ustedes el cap. 7 de este fic

Vampire: bueno perdón tardanza aquí esta

Dark: ya saben esto aplica con el 6 cap., los personajes de este cap. son de mi autoria y de Ghost Steve, a excepcion del Super Escuadron Ciber Monos Hiper Fuerza ellos pertenecen a Ciro Nielli

Al fic

En el capitulo anterior

Sky intentó detenerlos pero era tarde, los dos chicos habían desaparecido y el portal se había cerrado. Al parecer la energía se le había terminado, era lógico considerando la antigüedad de aparato.

-¡No!, ¡Maldición!- gritó Sky lamentándose por haberlos perdido. De repente una idea vino a su cabeza. –Tal vez no todo esté perdido, ¿A dónde los mandó esa máquina?-

Sky se acercó al panel del portal y se alegró al ver que ahí apareció el nombre del lugar al que había mandado a Haru y a Hanz.

-Jejeje, ya los tengo. Solo debo dirigirme a ese sitio, encontrarlos, y matarlos. Jajajajaja, mejor me voy cuanto antes. Pronto encontraré a esos dos, y será en esa tal ciudad Shuggazoom-decía el cazador con una sonrisa.

Cap. 7 Un Nuevo Destino Parte 2

El rojizo juego de luces del crepúsculo ya se hacía presente en el cielo de Shuggazoom, un bello espectáculo que marcaba el final de un nuevo día y casualmente, de otra misión para el escuadrón Mono. En esta ocasión no había sido algo muy complicado, un ataque nuevo de los secuaces del rey esqueleto, quizás únicamente para investigar el terreno en la preparación de una agresión más grande. Un asunto preocupante pero que por el momento no parecía tener gran relevancia, tal y como hubiera dicho Antauri, lo que importaba era el hoy; y hoy tenían la victoria.

La aurora del atardecer lucía aún más intensa que antes, como si el cielo mismo se hubiera manchado de sangre. Aún así no daba un aspecto aterrador, sino relajante. El mismo viento fresco pero a la vez tibio hacía del ambiente algo muy agradable, nadie hubiera pensado la catástrofe que aquello presagiaba.

Chiro se encontraba sentado en el hombro del súper robot contemplando el paisaje y sonriendo por la satisfacción de tan gratificante victoria. Se sentía cansado pero no con sueño, solo deseaba estar ahí por lo menos hasta que el sol terminara de ocultarse en el horizonte. Desde pequeño le había gustado ver el atardecer y el amanecer cada vez que podía, le parecía el momento perfecto para meditar y alejarse de los problemas cotidianos.

Una brisa pasó ondeando gentilmente los mechones de su cabello que caían sobre su rostro, acariciando su tez y logrando que el muchacho cerrara los ojos y suspirara ante esta placentera sensación. Casi en ese instante, la compuerta del cuello del robot se abrió dejando salir a Antauri, quien había subido a buscar al chico.

-Imaginé que te encontrarías aquí, ¿no bajarás a cenar?- le pregunto Antauri.

-En un momento, quiero estar aquí un poco mas- contestó Chiro.

El mono notó que su pupilo miraba fijamente a un punto perdido en el cielo, y al dirigir la mirada hacia ese lugar notó que las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el firmamento. Era un espectáculo digno de verse y no culpaba a Chiro de no querer perdérselo. Sobre todo una estrella que brillaba con más intensidad que las otras, reinando majestuosamente en las alturas y llenando de éxtasis a quien la contemplara.

-Y pensar que fácilmente podríamos llegar hasta ellas- dijo Chiro –Tantas personas las miran con la ilusión de poder tocarlas, si tuvieran un robot como el nuestro podrían hacerlo-

-De hecho no, son súper novas, acercarse demasiado a cualquiera de ellas sería sin duda letal. Quedarían hechos ceniza antes de… - explicó Antauri quedándose callado luego de notar la mirada del chico.

-Sabes que solo es un decir, Antauri. Sé que suena tonto pero a veces me gusta dejar volar mi imaginación como cuando era un niño-

-Lo siento, supongo que mientras más envejezco mas pierdo mi lado humano… o mi lado mono, tu entiendes- se disculpó Antauri.

-Claro que no, es normal que conserves ese pensamiento racional. No en balde tienes que dirigir al escuadrón conmigo y ocuparte de que la ciudad esté siempre a salvo. No siempre hay tiempo de soñar, por eso trato de hacerlo siempre que tengo la oportunidad- le dijo Chiro sonriendo.

-Aún así tal vez debería ser mas como tú. Además uno nunca sabe cuando algo extraordinario puede pasar… Oye, es mi imaginación o esa estrella se ve más grande- dijo Antauri señalando hacia la estrella que Chiro estaba mirando.

El muchacho volteó la mirada y notó que efectivamente el tamaño de esa estrella estaba cambiando.

-Tienes razón, parece que está creciendo- dijo Chiro.

-No está creciendo… ¡se está acercando!- exclamó Antauri.

-¡Por Shuggazoom!, ¡Es cierto!- dijo Chiro alarmado.

La velocidad a la que ese resplandor se acercaba era demasiado rápido. Parecía tratarse de un meteorito que estaba a punto de impactarse contra la ciudad. Chiro y Antauri pensaron en entrar al robot para destruirlo antes de chocar, pero aquel objeto iba demasiado rápido. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban contemplando la gran estela de luz que se iba dibujando en el cielo, por fortuna para ellos, esa cosa se iba a impactar en una parte deshabitada.

El resplandor viajó rápidamente y se perdió en el horizonte, segundos después una explosión se vio en la distancia. Fuera lo que fuera esa cosa, acababa de estrellarse. Chiro y Antauri se quedaron viendo a ese punto, luego intercambiaron miradas y al mismo tiempo usando sus jet packs se dirigieron al lugar del siniestro para identificar la causa del mismo.

Una nube de humo naranja no tardó en aparecer a la distancia marcando el lugar del impacto. Algunos ciudadanos de Shuggazoom se percataron de la explosión y habían salido de sus hogares para ver que ocurría, sin embargo ninguno se acercó y menos al ver que Chiro y Antauri ya se dirigían hacia allá, estaban confiados de que ellos se encargarían.

Mientras más se acercaban al sitio mejor podían apreciar el daño. Pronto comprendieron que lo que sea que hubiese caído del cielo se acababa de impactar en un edificio que ahora ardía en llamas. La prioridad era obvia ahora, antes que otra cosa tenían que apagar ese fuego o de lo contrario el incendio podría expandirse y destruir la ciudad.

-Rápido Antauri, iré a ver si hay alguien atrapado en el edificio. Tu revisa los alrededores a ver si encuentras una toma de agua para apagarlo- ordenó Chiro a lo que el mono aceptó.

El muchacho voló aún más rápido logrando romper una ventana y abrirse paso al interior del edificio. El calor era casi insoportable y el denso humo complicaba la vista, así como el hecho de respirar. Chiro tosía y gritaba desesperadamente por alguien que necesitara ayuda. Por fortuna y casi como si el destino lo hubiera planeado, el edificio llevaba abandonado varios meses. El chico estaba a punto de salir de ahí cuando en medio de la sofocante temperatura y el mareo que esta le provocaba, divisó a alguien más.

Eran dos personas de hecho, dos seres que se levantaban en medio de un montón de escombros ardientes. Chiro iba a apresurarse a ayudarlos cuando notó que esas dos figuras se levantaban sin dificultad alguna. No eran más que dos siluetas oscuras que parecían ilesas a pesar de las flamas que las rodeaban. Un mal presentimiento creció en el corazón de Chiro, quien instintivamente se puso a la defensiva por si sus acompañantes intentaban algo contra él.

Los dos que se encontraban frente a él también lo vieron y así se quedaron por unos momentos sin atreverse a decir o hacer nada. Chiro comenzaba a impacientarse, además el calor solo iba en aumento.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

El más alto de los desconocidos iba a responder cuando un nuevo resplandor apareció. Desde una de las ventanas divisaron otro objeto luminoso que se aproximaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de quitarse de en medio justo antes de que dicho objeto impactara fuertemente el costado del edificio provocando que este temblara. Estaba a punto de colapsar.

Chiro se había lastimado un brazo al no haber calculado bien su salto y haber caído sobre él, pero eso no era lo que más le importaba ya que una tercera figura apareció del lugar donde acababa de aterrizar el objeto luminoso. Volteó a ver a Chiro pero luego de inspeccionarlo por unos instantes apartó la vista ignorándolo completamente.

-¡Nos siguió, Haru!- se escuchó una joven voz perteneciente a uno de los que ya estaban en el edificio cuando Chiro llegó.

-¡Maldito seas, Sky!, ¡Déjanos tranquilos!- dijo el otro.

-Los seguiré a donde quiera que vayan, ¡A las mismas puertas del averno si es necesario!, ¡No descansaré hasta tener la cabeza de ambos!- contestó amenazante el recién llegado justo antes de sacar una especie de arma y disparar contra los otros dos.

Chiro tuvo que cubrirse los ojos ante la cantidad de escombros que salieron volando por el ataque. Sintió entonces que alguien más llegaba junto a él y lo jalaba al exterior, era Antauri.

-¡Esto va a derrumbarse, Chiro, tenemos que salir de aquí!

-¡Espera! ¡Hay alguien más por ahí!- señaló Chiro.

-Lo sé pero no hay tiempo de averiguar. Además de ellos tenemos más compañía- dijo Antauri preocupado.

Un rayo llegó de pronto estando a punto de impactarlos. Los dos voltearon la mirada solo para encontrarse a Mandarín junto a Valina en el techo de un edificio contiguo, apuntándoles y sonriendo con maldad.

-Jajaja, te dije que esos estúpidos estarían aquí. ¡Ahora es el momento, están débiles!- exclamó Mandarín.

-Perfecto. Su majestad, el rey esqueleto, estará complacido- lo secundó Valina.

Chiro iba a contraatacar pero su brazo lastimado no le permitía maniobrar bien. Tanto él como Antauri comprendieron que lo mejor que podían hacer en ese momento era tratar de huir, lo que no era nada fácil. Enemigos de un lado y llamas implacables del otro. Además tenían la otra batalla que se estaba librando con los misteriosos personajes que habían llegado.

Chiro y Antauri se internaron en el edificio en llamas esperando encontrar otra salida. Valina y Mandarín les disparaban sin parar logrando solo afectar más la dañada estructura del edificio. Podían sentir como el piso crujía y temblaba bajo sus pies. El sudor les irritaba la piel y les lastimaba los ojos. Era la situación más estresante en la que habían estado.

-¡Por aquí, Antauri!- gritó Chiro al mono mientras corría hacia un pasillo que no estaba demasiado obstruido.

Antauri lo siguió pero tuvo que detenerse cuando Chiro chocó contra alguien. Era uno de los recién llegados, el más alto. Ahora podían verlo bien y para alivio del muchacho parecía ser un humano común y corriente. Aquel hombre era perseguido por el tercero en llegar, otro humano al parecer pero de aspecto más maduro. Y detrás de todos, un muchacho más o menos de la edad de Chiro los miraba aterrado.

-¡Estás perdido Haru!- gritó el hombre maduro apuntándolo de nuevo.

-¡Hanz!, ¡Vete de aquí!- respondió el otro. Ahora Chiro estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él como para verlo a detalle. Su aspecto valeroso y hasta heroico, esa chispa en sus ojos aferrándose a la vida, pero sobre todo… esos dos colmillos afilados asomándose por su boca.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos?!- exclamó Chiro asustado antes esa visión.

Las maléficas risas de Mandarín y Valina resonaron detrás de él. Y así quedaron, Antauri, Chiro y Haru en medio del alcanza de las armas de los tres enemigos. Hanz corrió hasta su compañero tratando de ayudarlo pero era demasiado tarde, las tres armas se habían disparado. Chiro hizo un último intento y reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedaban invocó el poder primate. El enorme gorila verde hizo su aparición desviando el fuego adversario, pero a un alto costo.

La energía era demasiada y el edificio ya se encontraba muy frágil. El derrumbe llegó al fin. Chiro se percató de esto y rápidamente hizo que el poder primate desapareciera. Antauri se aferró a a él tratando de protegerlo mientras Haru hacía lo propio con Hanz. Sky, Valina y Mandarín solo huyeron de aquel lugar para evitar quedar sepultados.

Nuevamente un contacto visual se dio entre los cuatro que se habían quedado. Había muchas interrogantes, para ambas partes eran extraños los otros seres. ¿Serían amigos o enemigos? Eso poco importaba, estaban a punto de colapsar con la construcción y con nulas probabilidades de sobrevivir.

Lo último que los cuatro experimentaron fue el vértigo de la caída cuando el piso cedió y el horror de ver el suelo y los escombros cayendo cada vez más y mas cerca. Al final, solo hubo silencio y oscuridad.

Continuará…

Vampire: gracias Ghost Steve por este emocionante capitulo

Wind: asi es aquí esta la continuacion

Rogue: y para los que preguntaban por el escuadron ya salieron

Dark: Chiro y Antauri respectivamente

Vampire: y pues se me olvido decirles que aquí aparecieron Valina y Mandarin, por lo que en la parte de la bruja viene siendo un AU ya que bien en la serie ya ella fue eliminada por el Rey Esqueleto en este fic si saldra, claro que pues si se mantendra solo el tiempo lo dira.

Dark: rejen reviews para saber como ha estado el fic.

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

Hasta pronto

Y recuerden no deben jugar en edificios que estan por derrumbarse, uno nunca sabe que pasara, cuidense

Ciao


	8. Entre Aliados y Enemigos

**t** Un vampiro entre nosotros **t**

¡Hola! Como están comencemos

Vampire: bueno aquí esta el Cap. 8

Rogue y Wind: bien la tan esperada

Dark: bueno damas y caballeros para ustedes el cap. 8 de este fic

Vampire: bueno perdón tardanza aquí esta

Dark: ya saben esto aplica con el 7 cap., los personajes de este cap. son de mi autoria y de Ghost Steve, a excepción del Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Híper Fuerza ellos pertenecen a Ciro Nielli, saldrán Mandarín y Valina

Al fic

En el capitulo anterior

Por aquí, Antauri!- gritó Chiro al mono mientras corría hacia un pasillo que no estaba demasiado obstruido.

Antauri lo siguió pero tuvo que detenerse cuando Chiro chocó contra alguien. Era uno de los recién llegados, el más alto. Ahora podían verlo bien y para alivio del muchacho parecía ser un humano común y corriente. Aquel hombre era perseguido por el tercero en llegar, otro humano al parecer pero de aspecto más maduro. Y detrás de todos, un muchacho más o menos de la edad de Chiro los miraba aterrado.

-¡Estás perdido Haru!- gritó el hombre maduro apuntándolo de nuevo.

-¡Hanz!, ¡Vete de aquí!- respondió el otro. Ahora Chiro estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él como para verlo a detalle. Su aspecto valeroso y hasta heroico, esa chispa en sus ojos aferrándose a la vida, pero sobre todo… esos dos colmillos afilados asomándose por su boca.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos?!- exclamó Chiro asustado antes esa visión.

Las maléficas risas de Mandarín y Valina resonaron detrás de él. Y así quedaron, Antauri, Chiro y Haru en medio del alcanza de las armas de los tres enemigos. Hanz corrió hasta su compañero tratando de ayudarlo pero era demasiado tarde, las tres armas se habían disparado. Chiro hizo un último intento y reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedaban invocó el poder primate. El enorme gorila verde hizo su aparición desviando el fuego adversario, pero a un alto costo.

La energía era demasiada y el edificio ya se encontraba muy frágil. El derrumbe llegó al fin. Chiro se percató de esto y rápidamente hizo que el poder primate desapareciera. Antauri se aferró a él tratando de protegerlo mientras Haru hacía lo propio con Hanz. Sky, Valina y Mandarín solo huyeron de aquel lugar para evitar quedar sepultados.

Nuevamente un contacto visual se dio entre los cuatro que se habían quedado. Había muchas interrogantes, para ambas partes eran extraños los otros seres. ¿Serían amigos o enemigos? Eso poco importaba, estaban a punto de colapsar con la construcción y con nulas probabilidades de sobrevivir.

Lo último que los cuatro experimentaron fue el vértigo de la caída cuando el piso cedió y el horror de ver el suelo y los escombros cayendo cada vez más y más cerca. Al final, solo hubo silencio y oscuridad.

Cap. 8 Entre Aliados y Enemigos.

El Cyber mono de plata, su aprendiz y los dos desconocidos estaban a salvo por una u otra razón, después de experimentar la caída, y de haber estado en una terrible oscuridad y un silencio absoluto, vieron a su alrededor que el edificio estaba destruido en su totalidad, ya que había colapsado, pero en donde estaban algunas columnas y vigas estaban intactas, pero no por mucho no resistirían, de un momento a otro se vendrían abajo y los sepultaría.

Antauri y Chiro estaban con algunos rasguños, el pelinegro tenía la ropa rasgada, tenía moretones, cortadas, etc. Su maestro estaba adolorido, no podía moverse, pero no podía decirlo o mostrarlo no enfrente de su protegido.

En ese instante los dos desconocidos aparecieron entre las sombras, nuestros héroes vieron que se esas sombras se acercaban estaban muy lastimados aún así reunirían las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban para defenderse, aquellas sombras vieron, se acercaron a nuestros héroes y dijeron

-Tranquilos no les haremos daño —dijeron ambos.

El Cyber mono de plata y el pelinegro vieron que no eran sombras sino personas, y parecían muy amistosos, al primero no le parecía que aquellos desconocidos fueran de confianza alguna, a su aprendiz tampoco, sabía que si a su maestro alguien no le inspiraba confianza a él menos y no podían bajar la guardia.

Los otros dos se miraron el uno al otro, sabían que tenían que hacer algo, para convérsenlos de que no les harían daño y que estaban ahí para ayudarlos.

Los minutos pasaban, hasta que el Cyber mono de plata dijo

-No se que hace ustedes dos aquí, ni a que han venido, pero no dejare que hagan daño a la ciudad, ni a sus habitantes —decía con voz intimidante.

El pelinegro miro a su maestro, y no dijo absolutamente nada.

Uno de los desconocidos, el mayor de los dos respondió

-No venimos hacerle daño a la ciudad, ni tampoco a su habitantes, al contrario vinimos ha ayudar, ya que bueno, queremos evitar...-no pudo terminar de decir ya que fue interrumpido por el pupilo de Antauri

En ese instante

-¡EVITAR QUE!, lo único que hicieron fue poner en peligro a la ciudad y a los habitantes de Shuggazoom.-decía el chico con mucho enojo.

Antauri escucho aquello su chico no se había apuesto así desde hace mucho tiempo, con el solo el escuchar que alzara la voz era suficiente para saber que estaba molesto, enfadado con lo que había pasado.

El otro desconocido el menor dijo

-Se que estas molesto, pero hay una explicación, para ello, verán venimos de muy lejos, debido a que hubo una pelea entre el clan de mi amigo y el que venía persiguiéndonos, ambos clanes murieron, solo quedaron con vida mi compañero.-viendo al mayor.- y el que viene detrás de nosotros, la pelea fue tan brutal, y pues necesitábamos, escapar, y pues henos aquí —decía.

Antauri y Chiro escucharon aquello aún algo escépticos, el que hablo fue el primero

-Si es cierto lo que dicen, ¿de quien están escapando?

Después hablo el segundo

-Si, y no solo eso parece que los conoce, entonces significa que.- no termino de hablar, el pelinegro.

-Significa que nos ha visto y al parecer no descansará hasta eliminarnos —decía el mayor.

-¡¿Eliminarlos?! —decían nuestros héroes.

-Si así es, y no se detendrá para nada en absoluto—decía el menor

-Pero ¿Por qué, quien es ese sujeto? —preguntaba Chiro

El mayor hablo

-Es un cazador —decía con semblante serio el mayor.

-¡¿Un cazador?! —decían con asombro el Cyber mono de plata y su aprendiz

-Y ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? —preguntaba el pelinegro.

-Pues verán encontramos un portal que nos trajo aquí y al parecer guardo nuestras coordenadas, y es por eso que él esta aquí —decía el menor.

Volvió el silencio, hasta que el pelinegro volvió a hablar

-Solo tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo se llama ese cazador?

El mayor respondió

-Se llama Sky Raven

-¿Sky Raven?, y el es —preguntaba nuestro héroe

El menor contesto

-Un enemigo, verán los Raven son cazadores, y estaban enemistados con la familia de amigo, por el simple hecho de ser… —no pudo continuar debido a que se escucho un estruendo, al parecer las columnas y las vigas que sostenían el lugar, en el que estaban, se venía abajo.

Los cuatro estaban viendo la situación sino hacían algo rápido estarían sepultados

Los desconocidos vieron la situación y sabían que nuestros héroes no podían moverse de donde estaban, el mayor fue y cargo al Cyber mono de plata y el menor ha Chiro.

Se fueron antes de que fuera tarde, tratando de buscar una salida, hasta que vislumbraron, lo que parecía ser un túnel, que los llevaría/ conduciría ha una especie de laberinto sin salida o afuera de aquel edificio que estaba ya amenazando con venirse abajo.

Pasaron, horas minutos y segundos, todo parecía perdido hasta que el menor vio una luz, corrieron hasta ella, todo se puso blanco, hasta que…

…

Pudieron salir de aquel lugar, el mayor y el menor vieron como el edificio estaba ya completamente destruido, y que si se hubieran tardado más, pues no querían ni imaginarse lo que pasaría.

Corrieron con nuestros héroes aún en sus respectivos brazos, a lo lejos estaban la bruja Valina, el ex Cyber mono naranja Mandarín, y el recién llegado Sky.

La bruja y el ex Cyber mono estaban asombrados por aquello, la primera fue la que hablo

-Vaya que fue todo aquello, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado esos tontos, estaban con esos dos, me pregunto ¿Quiénes eran?

En eso el recién llegado cazador Sky Raven contesto su pregunta

-Son fugitivos—decía con una sonrisa

-¡¿FUGUITIVOS?! —decían Valina y Mandarín.

-Así es son fugitivos

En eso Mandarín pregunta

-¿Y tú que demonios haces aquí? —decía con hastío.

-Pues verás estoy aquí para darles caza

-¿Vas a cazarlos? —preguntaba la bruja

-Así es querida—decía y antes de que la bruja preguntara otra cosa dijo.-Verás vengo de muy lejos, y así que tonto de mi no me he presentado como se debe mi nombre es Sky Raven un placer y soy un cazador, y antes de que pregunten algo más les diré mi familia estaba enemistada, con otro clan, tuvieron un enfrentamiento, por desgracia fallecieron, excepto, yo y a esos dos que acaban de ver.

-Haber si entendí vienes desde lejos a darles caza, a los dos que vimos con.- no termino de hablar porque el ojinaranja la interrumpió

-Con Antauri y Chiro —decía con los brazos cruzados.

-Así es como se llaman, interesante, que lastima que los tenga que destruir a ellos también.

-¡¿Destruirlos?!— decían Valina y Mandarín.

-Así es si están con esos dos no tengo más remedio que hacerlo

-Pues bueno, quien diría que encontráramos ha alguien, que pueda ayudarnos a eliminar al Súper escuadrón ciber monos híper fuerza —decía la bruja con una sonrisa.

-Pues si tienes razón Valina parece que nos hemos encontrado con valioso aliado —decía — el ex Cyber mono.

El cazador dijo

-Así que hay más que interésate, pues bien creo que la cacería/casería ha comenzado

Y en eso los otros dos dijeron

-No nos hemos presentado aún

-Mi nombre es Valina un gusto —decía con una reverencia la bruja

-Mi nombre es Mandarín —decía con los brazos cruzados el ex Cyber mono

-Bien mis queridos amigos parece que estamos de acuerdo y me gusta la idea de una alianza con ustedes —decía el cazador con un pie adelante del otro.- Pues que se preparen esos Cyber monos junto con ese muchacho, y esos dos.- saco su arma.- no se me escaparan.- cargando su arma.

En otro lado de la ciudad, los dos desconocidos llevaban aún a nuestros héroes cargados, el mayor llevaba al Cyber mono de plata y el menor llevaba al pelinegro, ya que estaban heridos.

El Cyber mono de plata no sabía como reaccionar ante tal acto, no solo eso también estaba su aprendiz, se había quedado dormido y sin fuerzas.

Sumando que podía estar corriendo hasta un lugar seguro, para poder descansar y curarse, eso lo tranquilizaba, pero a la vez le preocupaba ya que los demás no sabían ha donde habían ido, y estarían sumamente preocupados por ellos, solo atino ha decir

-Cy…ber… ro…bot… —decía entre cortadamente, con las fuerzas que le quedaban para luego quedar inconsciente.

Los recién llegados escucharon y el menor dijo

-Hay que ir a ese lugar —decía mientras llevaba en brazos al pelinegro

El mayor respondió

-Así parece —decía asintiendo

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar al lugar ha donde Antauri les dijo. El Cyber robot era sin duda una de las más grandes maravillas que ambos extranjeros hubieran visto jamás. Apenas podían concebir que una figura humanoide de ese inmenso tamaño pudiera existir. Los dos estaban tan ensimismados que Chiro tuvo que protestar para que recordaran el motivo de su llegada. El muchacho les indicó la forma de entrar y así los cuatro ingresaron en el cuerpo del robot.

El recibimiento fue el esperado por parte del resto del escuadrón. Al principio intentaron atacar a los recién llegados, confundiéndolos por intrusos. Afortunadamente habían visto a Chiro y a Antauri a tiempo para evitar cometer una locura. La curiosidad por conocer las identidades de esos dos extraños desapareció con la prioridad de atender a los heridos. Ya después harían las preguntas, y vaya que tenían muchas preguntas que hacer.

La noche llegó y gracias a la gran habilidad de Gibson, sus compañeros pronto estuvieron fuera de peligro, solo necesitaban descansar un poco. Nova por su parte se encargó de atender a sus "invitados" y de asignarles un lugar donde podrían pasar la noche en agradecimiento por haber ayudado a Chiro y a Antauri.

-Lo lamento pero solo tenemos una habitación libre para ofrecerles. Espero no les moleste compartirla por esta noche— dijo Nova.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, es más de lo que podríamos desear. Trataremos de no molestarlos demasiado—respondió Haru cortésmente.

-No lo harán, además cualquier amigo de Chiro y Antauri es nuestro. ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre, por cierto?-

-Soy Haru Yuki, para servirte —decía con amabilidad

-Un placer… ¿y el muchacho es tu hijo o algo así?— preguntó Nova provocando que Haru echara a reír.

-No, jeje, solo es un buen amigo, su nombre es Hanz Marode —decía aclarando el joven Yuki

-Lo siento, lo supuse por cómo se parecen y como llegaron juntos. Pero bueno, los dejo descansar. Mañana hablaremos, ¿te parece? -

-Por mi está bien. Que descanses-

Nova asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía y se retiraba. Por su parte Haru y Hanz solo se quedaron mirando divertidos por la inocente confusión de la monita amarilla. Jamás se les habría ocurrido que podrían pasar como familia, aunque la idea no era realmente desagradable. Los dos amigos platicaron un momento sobre lo que harían para librarse de Sky y una vez que pudieron asimilar que al menos por esa ocasión estarían a salvo decidieron ir a dormir.

Hanz estaba tan agotado que no tardó nada en quedarse profundamente dormido, caso contrario a Haru, quien a pesar del cansancio no lograba conciliar el sueño muy bien. La confusión de Nova lo había hecho recordar momentos de su lejana infancia cuando sus padres aún estaban con él. Recordaba como solían arroparlo para dormir y a veces hasta le leían una historia.

Todos pensaban que los vampiros eran monstruos sin alma pero estaban muy equivocados, ellos tenían tanta humanidad como el resto de la gente. También sentían, también sufrían y amaban. Su vida al lado de su mamá y su papá había sido tan feliz que el dolor de ya no estar en esa época a veces lo atormentaba. Ahora era él quien sin darse cuenta había asumido el rol de padre. Hanz era lo más cercano a lo que podría tener como un hijo, ya que había abandonado la esperanza de tener uno propio años atrás, poco antes de que los Raven hicieran de las suyas.

Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse luego de un rato, pero él ni siquiera lo notaba ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Un bello recuerdo de sus padres jugueteando con él y mordisqueándole el cuello gentilmente lo hizo sentir nostalgia, así era como los vampiros jugaban a veces con sus pequeños. Daría mucho por volver a sentir esos colmillos acariciándole la piel, así se había sentido protegido en tantas ocasiones.

También ellos permitían que él los mordisqueara, para un humana parecería una costumbre un tanto extraña pero para ellos era un gran símbolo de cariño, tal y como un abrazo, un beso o una caricia en la frente. El vampiro se quedó profundamente dormido en ese momento, completamente atrapado en su nostalgia. Una lágrima resbaló incluso de uno de sus ojos. Estaba un poco triste pero sentía paz en su corazón por esa nueva compañía que tenía, además de que finalmente descansaría de Sky aunque fuera solo una noche.

Mientras tanto, Chiro ya se había recuperado casi completamente y estaba listo para dejar la enfermería. No obstante prefirió quedarse un rato más para ayudar a Gibson y asegurarse de que Antauri estaría mejor. El mono azul le aseguró que lo mantendría bien pero apreciaba que el chico lo acompañara. Era reconfortante que alguien estuviera con él para variar.

-¿Y dices que Mandarín y Valina se aliaron con ese psicópata?—preguntó Gibson.

-Me temo que sí. Detesto que esos dos siempre se metan donde no los llaman—respondió Chiro.

-¿Y que más saben sobre este nuevo enemigo?-

-Casi nada, y eso me preocupa. Pero también me preocupan Haru y Hanz… no percibo maldad en ellos pero estoy seguro de que hay algo que no nos están diciendo—susurró Chiro.

De vuelta en la habitación, Haru dormía plácidamente y soñaba de nuevo con sus padres. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera echado para atrás, era demasiado real, no podía ser solo un sueño. Sus padres estaban con él, ahí acostados a su lado. Podía sentirlos, podía tocarlos, habían vuelto.

-Papá… Mamá…- murmuró mientras impulsivamente se acercaba a ellos y comenzaba a "juguetear". Sintió como sus colmillos se hundían en la carne, era un éxtasis que se había negado desde hace mucho tiempo. Podía escuchar ahora la voz de sus padres llamándolo por su nombre.

-Haru… Haru-

-Aquí estoy, mamá y papá- pensaba felizmente mientras ellos seguían llamándolo.

-Haru… Haru… ¡Haru!, ¡¿Qué haces?!—preguntaba preocupado Hanz

Haru abrió los ojos en ese momento notando que la voz había cambiado, no eran sus padres sino Hanz quien le hablaba. Al ver lo que estaba sucediendo se llenó de horror. Ahí estaba él mordiendo el ahora sangrante cuello de su amigo. Ya no se trataba de un pequeño mordisco de juego, sino de una verdadera mordida de vampiro… de esas que solían tener graves, graves consecuencias.

Rápidamente soltó a Hanz y retrocedió alarmado. El muchacho se sujetaba el cuello por el dolor mientras lo veía confundido.

-¡Hanz! ¡Lo siento!, ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?! —decía con mortificación y a la vez disculpándose el joven Yuki

-Pensé que solo estabas jugando… pero tranquilo… yo… yo… estoy bien… de veras —decía Hanz tranquilizando a su amigo

-¡No!, ¡Esto no está nada bien!... ¡Perdóname!... No quise… solo…. Solo… Sky tiene razón… ¡Soy un monstruo!— dijo Haru justo antes de salir de la habitación a pesar de los llamados de su amigo.

Continuará…

Vampire: gracias de nuevo ha Ghost Steve

Dark: así es un buen autor, me gusto como quedo el capitulo muy bueno

Wind: estuvo intenso el capítulo

Rogue: así es y parece que Valina y Mandarín ya tienen un nuevo aliado

Wind: los chicos también tienen a dos nuevos amigos.

Dark: gracias por sus reviews nos da mucho gusto y una alegría cada uno de ellos

Vampire: asi es Dark, bueno comentarios y reviews para saber si les ha gustado el capítulo

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

Vampire: los recuerdos pueden ser muy gratos, algunas veces suelen doler aún así, siempre es mejor recordar los buenos así como hay malos momentos, hay buenos, y en donde hay oscuridad hay un rayo de luz.

Bye


End file.
